Come Back
by xXEarlyDeathXx
Summary: Yugi mourns over the loss of his darkness. When he's finally resurrected, will Yugi be able to admit his feelings to the man? Will the hellish events occuring destroy what's remaining of their shredded friendship? PERMANENT HIATUS MAYBE...?
1. My Mourning for You

**Summary:** Yugi mourns over the loss of his darkness. When he's finally resurrected, will Yugi be able to admit his feelings to the man? Will the hellish events occuring destroy what's remaining of their shredded friendship? Keep reading to find out.

**Pairing(s):** Yami x Yugi, Seto x Joey, Malik x Ryou

**A/N:** Welcome to the first chapter of Come Back. So very sorry about the length of this one. I hate my short writings, but that's how they're truning out lately. Anyway, enjoy my latest fic, Come Back!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heartbreak. Unreturned Love. Hatred. Jealousy. Betrayal. All these things lead to pain and heartache. Nothing hurts more than these feelings. One word could destroy your entire world. Love and Hatred. Desire and Lust. Things you must keep in check or they'll consume you and won't let go. Pain and Weakness. Heaven and Hell. All inevitable. The truth hurts, but that's life. Nothing's ever fair. The stabbing feeling within your heart is the most realistic thing that you will ever experience. Trust no one. Live for yourself before anyone else. That's the only way to ever escape the eternal Hell called 'Life.'__  
_

Yugi sat outside on the roof of the Kame Game Shop. It's been two years since Yugi or better yet Atemu left to 'the other side'. He always tried to hide his true feelings from his friends, he really didn't want them to worry about him, but every now and then his emotional mask would slip and contradict his actions. The hikari sighed and buried his head into his knees. _' What's the point of me being so depressed? I mean, it's not like there's anything I can do. Your gone and you_r _not coming back.' _Tears began forming at his eyes. They stung, and burned him, not just his eyes but his heart. He never wanted to admit it to anyone, but he loved the Pharaoh, and he never got the chance to tell him. What were the chances? Atemu was so smart, so intellengent, but he could never pick up any of the hints that his partner constantly threw out. Don't get any misconceptions, Yugi was happy that his Yami could go back home, he wasn't that selfish, but he still thought that his other had no right to leave him alone. The older man changed his life so much. He changed all his friends lives as well, then he just up and left. Yugi hated that, it wasn't right. The boy looked up and noticed it was almost sunset. He stood and turned to walk back inside of the house, not wanting more memories to flood back into his mind.

Gramps stood at the front desk, stacking some puzzles and other games onto a shelf. Yugi walked pass him waving over his shoulder, not even looking the man in the eye. "See you in the morning Gramps. I'm tired." He faked a yawn and climbed the staircase, leading to his room. "Alright. Goodnight, Yugi." The old mans eyes follwed his grandson. He tried to console the boy many times, but nothing helped. Even though he didn't know what Yugi felt toward his other, he'd always suspected that it was more than mutal friendship. Gramps sighed and continued his work.

When Yugi got to his room he flopped down on his bed. He laid down on his back with his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He was hoping that getting away from the sunset would get the former Pharaoh out of his mind, but it didn't. The memories were everywhere. No matter how many times he tried to get away, no matter where he went in the last two years, the memories haunted him. The truth is that Yugi never wanted Atemu to leave. He wanted to loose their last duel so badly, just to surrender so the Yami would have to stay. But he saw how happy it made the man to be able to go home again. He thought that he would be happy if his love was happy but, things didn't turn out as such. Yugi still loved him, but he hated him for leaving him alone again. He was so torn between his feelings, so torn it hurted. What made him so special out of all people anyways? Instead of his Yami, Yugi could have developed feelings for Tea. But something just drew him to his darker half. The way he talked? How he moved? The faint, gentle touches they shared though their mindlink? What was it? Even Yugi questioned these things. Just then the phone rang, shocking him out of his thoughts. Jumping out of the bed he ran downstairs to answer it. "Hello, Kame Game Shop." Yugi spoke professionally thinking it was a customer. "Hey, Yug!" The familiar voice boomed through the receiver of the phone. "Hey, Joey. What's up?" The blonde shook his head, not that Yugi could see. "Nothing. Just wanted ta know if you wanted to go to da arcade." The boy perked up as a small smile broke out across his face. "Sure Joey!" Joey beamed through the phone. "Great! We'll come get cha at four o'clock. See ya later." Yugi nodded. "Ok. See ya." The boy heard Joey put down the receiver and sighed. He knew his friends just wanted to see his smile again, to see him happy, but he could help but feel that they were just taking pity on him. Yugi shook his head, clearing his mind of negative thoughts towards his friends. He slugged his way to the bathroom and closed the door. After taking a quick shower and changing into his pajamas, the hikari went back to his ran, got into bed and pulled the blankets over his head, crying himself silently to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiya everyone! Its' me, EarlyDeath...again! Anyways, sorry again it's so short, but at least I'm delivering right? Also...MY GOD!!! I made my Yugi so depressed at the begining. I've never made him sound so sad. Oh well, thanks again you guys for reading my (in my opinion crappy) writing. And for those of you waiting for the next Bleeding Love chapter, it will be out within the next two weeks. Thanks for your patience. Love you all!

Ja ne


	2. Beginning of Desperation

**Disclaimer: **Wah! I own nothing! But rest assure that if I did, there would be so much smexy smex!

**Pairing(s):** Yami x Yugi, Seto x Joey, Malik x Ryou

**A/N:** The second chapter of Come Back. Anyway, enjoy!

**Info: **_'Dream Sequence' _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Aibou...aibou, open your eyes.' a sultry voice called out to Yugi. He layed on his back, with his eyes closed, listening to the beautiful voice that called out to him. The boy felt a hand slide across his cheek making his face flush. A small chuckle rang in his ears, making his eyes peek open slightly. 'So, you're awake.' Yugi's eyes sprung open. The face hovering above him...the voice speaking to him. 'Yami!' The boys small form jumped up quickly and embraced the sculptured figure. His small body shook as he sobbed into the Pharaoh's chest, joy and relief consuming his entire being. He chocked on his words as his tears began to flow even heavier. 'Y - Yami, you don - don't know how badly I - I've missed you!' The shorter boy felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around him, consoling him with the best of their ability. 'Aibou...I'm sorry...I never wanted to leave you. I'm so sorry.' Yugi slowly shook his head and looked up into his other's eyes. 'No...It's okay now. You're back with me, and that's all that matters.' The former Pharaoh nodded and pulled his light closer to him. 'You are right.' He cupped his light's soft pale cheeks, rubbing them lovingly making the smaller boys blush intensify. 'Aibou, may I tell you something?' A small smile graced itself on his handsome features. The smaller boy nodded slightly and brought his hands to rest on the mans chest, clutching his shirt. Yami shifted around slightly until his lighter half was sitting on his lap, never once leaving his gaze. 'Yugi...' The boy felt a shiver run through his entire body. Noone's ever said his name with so much...passion before. It was ultimately heart stopping. He gulped softly before answering his darkness. 'Y - yes, Yami?' The taller man lowered his face to Yugi's, causing him to pale even more before telling him what he'd wanted to say two long years ago. 'Yugi...I...I love you.' The hikari felt his heart skip a beat, his eyes widening a fraction. Had he just heard what he thought he did? 'Y - Yami...You what?' The man softly pressed his lips against Yugi's, his blood redirecting its flow to his lower regions. What was going on today? First the Pharaoh comes back, says he loves him, and now this? Either this was a really, really good dream or he'd finally gone over the edge. Which ever the case may be, Yugi didn't want anything to distract his attention from the darker mans lips. _

_The two tongues intertwined with each other in a dance of passion and want. Emotions sparked wildly as wandering hands began to explore foreign areas. Yugi felt his darker half slip his hands up the back of his shirt and slid them across the smooth skin. He brought his hands down to straddle the younger boys hips, running his fingers briskly across his body. When the two halves finally did pull back, it was slow and almost painful. The two stared at each other, their eyes filled with a mixture of love, longing and lust, just ready to over flow and consume the other whole. "_Yugi..." _'Yami, I love you too. I just never knew how to tell you...' The voice called to him again..."_Yugi."_ 'I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before!' The voice screamed out to him. _"YUGI!" The hikari, startled by the noise, quickly jumped. He tried getting out of bed but his legs being tangled in the sheets really didn't help.

**THUD!**

A dull 'thud' rang through out the upper floors of the game shop. "Ugh...Not the best way to start out the morning." Yugi groaned out, rubbing his cheek. Suddenly, realization hit him. He looked left then right, then left again. "Somewhere...anywhere. He's got to be here!" The boy looked around his room for any traces of the Pharaoh having been there. "Yugi...Are you okay?" Solomon looked down at his grandson, a confused look on his face. The boy looked up at his guardian and then back down at the floor, his voice suddenly blank and emotionless. "I'm fine. Just a dream, I guess." His hands balled themselves into fists. _'It was just...a dream?'_ The older man nodded and began towards the door. "Alright. Breakfast is ready. Just come down when your ready." He walked out of the boy's room, shutting the door behind him.

Yugi sat on the floor next to his bed unmoving, the events of his dream flooding back to his memory. _'It was so real...But...it wasn't.' _He looked up and stared blankly at the other side of the room. The boy could feel tears beginning to weld up in his eyes. The boy could feel tears beginning to weld up in his eyes. He really had lost it. Nothing to him made sense anymore. The hikari couldn't even differentiate a dream from reality anymore. Was he that infatuated with his darkness? He sighed and held back the tears that threatened to flow wild. He furiously began to wipe away at his eyes trying to remove any traces of tears. He slowly got up and walked to the body mirror hanging on the wall. The boy looked at his reflection. Almost glaring at it. Over the two years since the Pharaoh left, Yugi had wanted to give the old mirror away many times. He looked so much like Yami, and it pained him to look at himself. He'd even given up looking at himself in anything that would cast a reflection, saying that he didn't care what he looked like any more. He quickly turned his head and walked to the door, heading down stairs to meet his granddad in the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yattah! I'm finally back you guys! Hm...You don't know who I am?! Wah! Have I been gone that long? Well for the ones that still remember me, this is the second installment of Come Back. I now I was on a long hiatus but school just got a little overwhelming. No matter, I'm back and I think I'm better than ever...I think. Well whatever. I missed you guys and all of your comments! Hope I can still get good feed back from you all! Well...thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, Felis Navidad, Shinnen omedeto. Kurisumasu Omedeto, Colo sana wintom tiebeen! How ever you say it...

EarlyDeath wishes you a happy holiday!

Ja ne


End file.
